When I'm standing on the edge
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: What dose a blonde wolf named Buffy have to do with Faith The Vampire Slayer and HER friends? May not be T rate at the moment but will be later so... thats why I rated it T for now.  Oh and this is a Fuffy story so yeah...  :
1. Chapter 1

I felt the earth beneath my feet they only touched the ground for a split second dew to the speed I was running at. There was no turning back. Not after what had just 's no way. I want to get as much distance between me and that place as possible before I even think about slowing down. I turn my head just to look back and I smack into some thing, someone a girl! I must have frightened her cause she threw up her hands indeffence and backed away. "whoa, sorry." she said pulling back to take a look at me.  
>"It wasn't my fault! I swear! I didn't, he came out of no where! I didn't even me too... He!" I cried not making any sense.<br>"Whoa... Calm down I just going to back away okay?" She started to lower her body and move away a little.  
>"What!" I snapped as she started to easy away slowly.<br>"whoa! Okay.. I guess that's not how you wanna go... All right I got no problem taking out a dog!" She said with a grin. A dog what the hell a dog how dare she I'm a fucking wolf...oh fuck I'm a fucking wolf of cause she doesn't understand. Duh Buffy! If I had hands right now I'd slap myself. She crouched like she was going to pounce on me. "NO!" I wined and lowered my body to the ground covering my face with my paws, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I don't want to fight, please it was just a misunderstanding." I cried.  
>"That's more like it!" She smirked. I sat up and stared at her, a girl of medium height, almost positive she's bigger then me when I'm in human form, if only by a little. From what I can see her hair is a dark color, black, dark brown, somewhere in that rang but for now its black, her skin a gray color, so that could be eyes are a dark gray, witch means... Brown! I'm going with brown! I felt my tail slap the ground. "what the hey stop that." Said commanding my own tail. She smiled wide.<br>"Well looks like some one likes me." she grinned "completely fool of yourself arnt you?" I barked up at her.  
>"Sure Lassie you can come home with me she." Laughed. "I've always wanted a dog, and G-mans going to flip when he see's you." She laughed louder. "come on." she swished her hand through the air as a follow me wave. I sat for a moment. Awe why not I don't have any where else to go and I'll be like this tell I decide to go back so, why not! I sat up and followed Miss cocky.<p>I smiled as Xander rambled on about Captain America but to be honest I'd stopped listening about an hour back. I found out a long time ago that it was just best to smiled and nodded and add a "really?", or "No" "how come." "I don't know." In every now and then and he'll just keep going, and going. I smiled wider as Faith walked in. "Oh thank god," I muttered. "Faith, a-a-any... Anything, something, tell me where all going to die? Please?" I begged only partly joking.<br>"What Will means Faith, is that... We bored oh so very very... Bored."  
>"Giles made us count books!" I said pouting.<br>"And then rearrange them." Xander added.  
>"I believe his lost the marbles in his bag." I cried.<br>"Will he's have to have a bag a marbles for that." Xander joked, with a goofy grin on his face.  
>"Where is G-man?" Faith asked with a smiled,the kind of smile that says I'm hiding something ask me about it! Xander didn't seem to notice it, cause he just turned around headed back to the table we'd been sitting at for the last hour. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. She smiled and waved her for me to follow her out of the library. I smiled back, and followed.<p>

I'd followed the girl to a school, "Why the fuck is the door open?" I barked as she just pulled opened the front door. "It's always open, you'd think living in this fucking town they'd locked the door to the fucking school but nothing..." She laughed as she walked inside. "come one." she jerked her head to motion for me to go in.  
>"Okay." I huffed and followed her in.<br>"I wonder, you got a name?" she asked.  
>"Yes but its not like it matters you wont figure it out!" I mocked.<br>"Huh... Your either an over joyed animal or a pissed off one?" she spat.  
>"try a little bitter, you call me a dog!" I growled.<br>"This is cause I called you a dog isn't it!" I looked up shocked. Holy shit she's shook her head, with a small chuckle. "okay pup you stay here!" she said with another chuckle.  
>Now I'm sitting here in a dark hall way waiting for a girl I don't, a girl that I ran into in the woods! Why the fuck was she in the woods.<br>"Its just a small thing Red really... She kind of found me." The girls voice filled the room and walked over to me. "See."  
>"Faith!" There was another girl now, gray hair, gray skin, gray pants white shirt. She looked from me to the girl. "Faith you brought a wolf in to the school..."<br>"Chill will look she's harmless." The grinned and leaned down to pet me. "see she's five by five." the girl...Faith I presume. Smiled.  
>"What...What if its all crazy... An-and... Cujo! It could be like Cujo." she panicked.<br>"Really." I tilted my head and muttered. Faith laughed.  
>"Really Red?" Faith laughed "Fist Cujo was like a Chihuahua compared to this girl and second, didn't that dog have aids?"<br>"Rabies, Faith Rabies." She corrected."And second, how do you know its a she?" She asked.  
>"I don't know she looks like a she." Faith said shrugging.<br>"Yeah what do I look like a boy to you? Huh?" I yelled at the gray girl!  
>"Guess she doesn't like you to much Red!" Faith laughed again.<br>"See cujo!" she pointed at me.  
>"Point that finger again and I'll snap it off!" I said stubbornly, puffing out my chest. And Faith chuckled with a smirk.<br>"I don't think you should be pointing at her like that Red." She laughed.  
>"She wouldn't do you think?" The gray girl asked with a smile. "any way... What's her name?" she asked.<br>"I don't know Red its not like I can asked her all she dose it bark.  
>"That's not true! I growl and huff and show my teeth, make puff noise and.. An.. Oh my gosh is that all I do?" I asked "See." Faith pointed down at me.<br>"Well duh.. Faith she's a wolf." she laughed.  
>"Yeah... About that... I know wolves are big, but?" She looked over at me. "she's huge... And I think she's... Well... A pup." she said raising and eyebrow.<br>"I am not a pup! I'm a teenager! I think I'm older then you!" I screamed.  
>"I think you mad her mad Faith." The gray girl smiled with a giggle.<br>"Damn right, two insults in less then one hour, she's on a roll!" A mocked.  
>"I'd say." Faith laughed. "Any way Red, aint she a little big for a wolf, I mean even a full grown?"<br>"Are you calling me fat!"  
>"Well I guess but only a little bit over."<br>"Oh so now were all calling me fat!" "Well how big are normal wolves?"  
>"you are taking a stab at my weight, look I'm of perfect health."<br>"not that big."  
>"Oh that one really was about my weight, well guess what your gray all over you look like everything else!" "How big?"<br>"I mean, maybe... I'm a little bit over the average weight but at least I have meat on me!"  
>"A little smaller maybe?"<br>"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Faith nodded.  
>"I mean it one more person calls me fat and..." I boy popped up behind the girls.<br>"Hey Faith, Willow I was thinking... Merciful Zeus there's a giant wolf behind you!" He screamed.  
>"Yup everyone's calling me fat, Faith do something!" I grunted.<br>"did she just grunt?" Willow... (I assume that's gray girls name) asked. Faith just nodded. "well I guess she dose more then barks." she laughed.  
>"still wont tell us her name." Faith grunted back.<br>"You want to know my name? Its buffy. B-U-F-F-Y Buffy, Kind like puffy or fluffy of muffy, cuffy..."  
>"What the hell is that!" the boy asked pointing to me.<br>"She is not a that." Willow smirked.  
>"Wolf." Faith smiled<p>

I sat across the table from Xander as he gleefully pretended to look though thick books, for information. I looked down at the book in front of me, a Chirago demon sat on the page in front of me. "ugh." I uttered and flipped the page.  
>"Why is there a dog in me office?" Giles asked walking out of his office and over to the table.<br>"She was tired so Xander locked her in there." I said.  
>"Faith told to watch her but, you saw that thing she's going to use us for supper." Xander said pointing to the office.<br>"Eat us for supper Xand." I corrected not looking up from the book in front of me.  
>"Ah." I smiled seeing Giles cleans his glasses out of the corner of my eye. "So then I saw nothing I know nothing." he nodded walking behind the counter.<br>Less then a minute latter Faith walked in jumped onto the counter and smiled at Giles. "hey G-man."  
>"Why is there an animal in my office?" He responded.<br>"Oh you mean, Shoe?" Faith smiled.  
>"Shoe?" He questioned and I giggled as Xander sighed.<br>"She ate, Xander's shoe?" I mocked with a smile.  
>"It's not funny there experience." Xander grunted.<br>"And to be fair I didn't do anything, I left them watching her."  
>"Hey!" Xander and I said at the same time. Faith only smirked in response. Shoe came out of the office almost strutting. Giles did a double take.<br>"Hold on a second!" he looked at Faith then us then at shoe.."That's a...I Have a book!" he hurried into his office, I looked at Faith then at xander, we all seemed to shrug at the same time.  
>"I don't think we should keep calling her shoe." I said. I looked down at her as she tilted her head a little. "What?" I asked actually expecting an answer. "I think she's trying to figure out if your a person of a fluffy pillow!" Faith mocked my sweater. And I rolled my eyes. Then out of no where the Shoe started to bark like crazy! "what you do Faith?" Xander jolted up from the book in front of me.<br>"I don't wanna go on a walk!" he spat, sitting up.  
>"I didn't do any thing, what you got a problem with Fluffy pillows?" She asked Shoe and she started to bark louder. "Maybe its one of the words" I said shrugging. Xander nodded.<br>"problem?" she was quiet.  
>"Pillow?" Xander asked. Nothing.<br>"Fluffy?" I asked calmly. And she lost it again.  
>"Fluffy?" we all said in unison and she started to howl.<p>

"Oh my god how stupid are you people, come on it's so close!" I barked.  
>"Okay so I don't think she likes Fluff." Xander huffed and I stopped barking.<br>"Maybe...uffy?" Willow asked.  
>"Yes! Yes! Now put a B in front!" I said felling my tell start to wipe the air around me.<br>"Uffy?" Faith laughed, "what the hell is uffy?"  
>"no no Buffy B-Buffy no uffy. Look come on just put a b.. Say it with me. B-b-b-b-b-b"<p>

"don't make fun Faith what if that's her name uffy." I asked.  
>"what's she doing?" Xander asked. We looked over at her.<br>"buh buh buh." it wasn't quite a bark.  
>"Buh?" Faith asked. The room grew quite for a good three minutes. "Buh...uffy?" Faith question and then shoe barked! "buh uffy?" Faith asked again and Shoe sat."buh uffy..." She laid down. "buh uffy?" she rolled over. "holy shit... Buffy?" she barked and her tail went crazy. "Buffy. Well I guess shoes no longer your name then huh?" <p>


	2. Chapter 2

I waited till the house was quite. I lifted myself from the foot of Faith's bed and jumped to the ground its not that I had a problem being there its just, well i really had to pee, and I didn't want to have to pee in the back yard again. I ran out of her room and down the stairs, of the nice little aparment. Just to find, a man who I asummed was named Giles or G-man. And seeing as how G-man dosesn't really sound like something anyone would name there child, I was going with Giles. He was sitting on the couch going through a large stack of books, he and...I...Quote. "Know there's a-a- some sort of...of speack, leageand if you will about a slight above avrage." I still think they were taking stabs at my wieght. "dog, or wolf, that shifts form and-and she alone with walk along side the slayer? or she alone with end the slayer... It's in trekish and I really have to have it in front of me to- to translate it..." Then some more stuff about him setting it in the large stack of books in fornt of him but I don't actually know cause I wasn't really listing. I was more intriged by what smelt like a week old cherrio and I had to find the damn thing and get it out of the house somehow cause it was feeling up the fucking room. I walked over to the couch and tilted my head trying to under stand why he'd now cleaned his glasses six or seven times. I yawned and he looked over at me. "Who the hell are you?" he asked "I'm buffy and you are?" I asked happliy. He just started at me like the rest of them did back in the libary.

"Faith..." I couldn't think of anything else to say, but as soon as the name buffy had escaped Faiths lips I watched xanders shoulders kind of drop. "I-I don't think thats her name." I choked, at least I didn't want that to be her name. Buffy was a girl Xander and I had met two years before, back at the begaining of high school. The reason Xander and I even found out about Vampires and Slayers, she was the slayer at the time Giles her watcher... But... she went to fight a big bad, said that it was something she had to do on her own. And... she never came back, she left her little sister and mother on there own, and her body was never found. I knew that Xander felt the same way I did, just hearing the strangly unique name made both our hearts drop. Our saddened expreasions didn't go unnoticed by Faith, she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "What?" Was all she said looking both of us over softly.  
>"I don't think thats her name." Xander's face was hard and his tone was bitter. "Let's just call her shoe."<br>"But?" Faith only began to protest but dropped the fight. "I think its her name..." she said softly.  
>"What if its not... and why would it... I'm mean..." Xander looked over at me. "She couldn't be.. Buff?" He looked at the wolf who only stared back blankly. "Xander I don't..." I stopped. "I don't think so."<p>

I stared at the Brittish man as he poured a bowl of cherrios. "I swear of you drop one of those and don't pick it up..." I growled. I head a light hearted laugh. "I don't think buffy likes you choice in food G-man." "I don't not like it its just he makes a mess and then I smell it!" I said.  
>"Yup she really doesn't like it." Faith joked reaching down and scratching me behind the ear.<br>"What did you just call her?" Giles asked looking over the counter in the kitchen at us.  
>"Buffy...?" Faith answered looking down at me with a smile. "I think its her name she got all excited last night when we figered it out."<br>"That's not her name." He said dropping the bowl onto the counter and walking over to us.  
>"It is to my name! What do you think I'm going to go by shoe,cause I'm not. I may like them but, I don't want to go by that. Would you want to go by glasses I don't think so!" I defended.<br>"How do you know... I mean she was all kinds of crazy last night about it and she comes when you all her Buffy." My ears purked up."see." She pointed to my ears. "Faith as much as I'd like... Its shes gone... it..."  
>"I'm right here! Maybe thats why you clean those things so offten, clean them again maybe theres a smug."<br>"Whose gone?" Faith asked "I'm sorry?" he questioned.  
>"you said shes gone..." Faith pried.<br>"I didn't."  
>"Yes you did," Faith and I both spoke.<br>"its not inmportant.." he trailed off.  
>"He's lying." I smirked.<br>"Your lying." Faith laid a hand on my back. "Everyone, whoes buffy?" She asked, consuren filled her voice.  
>"I'm buffy!" I barked. She rubbed her thumb softly between my shoulder blades. "<br>"Shh B." Was all she said to me.  
>"She was... a slayer... the slayer before Kendra, she died fighting the master, Kendra came defeted the Master was killed by Angelus and the other, and then you came..." he trailed off again.<br>"Right I Slayed the three Vamps and here we stand." She said finishing his story. "nothing new there... So what are you not telling me?" I inched closer to Faith feeling strangly uncomfterble in the silence that followed. "She saved Xander and Willow, they were all very close friends, she was also my first Charge..." He huffed. There was a strange silence again. "that's all..." Faith didn't press him any further man seemed to have trouble telling us that much. "Well go get dressed we have to be at school in a few minutes." He stood up and excited the room.  
>I looked up at Faith, as she stared at the grownd pulling her hand back to her lap. I felt strangly said by the look in her eyes.<br>"Don't worry Faith." I moved in front of her and looked up at her. But she didn't look at me just at the floor. "You need to talk? You can talk to me?" I pledded softly tring to get that sad longing out of her eyes. She sighed.  
>"I don't get it B... I try don't I?" She looked up and into my eyes. "I try to be the Slayer that they want me to and al they do is keep secrets from me... What am I doing wrong?" She asked bitterly. "There dumb Faith!" I put my paws on her shoulders causing her to sit up all the way and look me in the face. "don't let them make you sad! There just people... do they really matter?" I asked.<br>"What are you trying to tell me B?" She looked right at in my eyes and smiled. "You are kind of fat!" she mocked.  
>"Hey! I'm trying to make you smile and thats all I get? Thats it I'm going to have to lick you face!" I barked. She struggled to push me off before I could."you might think its cause I like you but its not! We do this just to piss you off!" I said while my tuonge flopped around trying to like her skin.<br>"Stop!" she giggled. Yeah you heard me she actually giggled not a laugh, not a chuckle a fucking giggle! She came left up the stairs and came back a good five minutes later with a smile for me. "Tie her in the back." I british voice came from down the hall. "I don't want her eating my shoes and books!" he added. She just shook her head and smiled at me again.  
>"Sorry B..." she grabbed a choke chain off the counter by the phone. "If it was up to me you'd be chilling in the libary with us... But G-man, said no she'll only scare the students an-and the others." She mocked the man, got to give her credit her impression was prretty damn good. I let her slid the chain over my face and on to my neck. Not like the night before, when I fought Giles as he tired to put me out in the rain! She stuck her finger through the loop and lead me out side. I got tied to a pole by the back door, the small space that barely even counted as a back yard, smelled like mint plantes, there was a small patch of grass and some flower pots and me thats it."here you go B." She placed a bowl with water on the floor and some left overs from there meal the night before. "he wouldn't let me get you anything to eat that was actually good, so you have to deal with this tell I can sneak you something better!" she grinned. I felt like smiling back but I had to settle for wagging my tail. She smiled leand down and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "B here when I get back kay." She said softly almost begging with her eyes as she disaparied inside.<br>"Okay..." I said sofly still feeling her lips on my head.

**I know its short and all but I just wanted to update stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

I waited till there was no sound, before I changed back, untied myself and slid inside the apartment. I ran up the stairs not really loving my nakedness. "Sorry." I uttered taking close out of Faiths drawers.. Everything pretty much fit her pants where a little long and I had to use safety pins to make the bra fit but other then that... I headed down the stairs and out the front door, I'd make sure to come home before school let out, and tie myself up in the back yard.

I shuffled down the hall with Faith and Xander, I knew Faith was upset about us not talking about the dog or buffy but it was hard for us. I decide I talk to her about it later.  
>"Move." I looked up from the ground to see Cordi eyeing a poor little blonde. "Did I studded? MOVE!" The girls eyes drowned in fear.<br>"Leave her alone hordilia!" Faith was a rebel she like to pick fights and more then that she like to protect the little people.  
>"Your cleaver you come up with that all on your own?" She turned to come at us witch was normal mine and Xanders que slide past her and pull the poor soul away from Cordi's kill path. "Hi I'm xander this is Willow and will be happy to help you over that way." Xander said as we hooked are arms under the girls and guided her towards the library.<br>"T-the-thanks.." She stuttered softly. Xander nodded making a dumb joke about it being no biggy. I looked her over, She was taller then me smaller then Xander, but hell everyone's shorter then Xander, soft light blue eyes that almost look gray. Dirty blonde hair, and a half smile that made you want one too. "So what's your name fair madden?" Xander asked playfully.  
>"Oh I-I-I'm T-Tara." She forced. I tilted my head and smiled, it was so cute...waite Cute? In that.. That she's going to be a good friend way I swear."<p>

I headed to the school in hopes of finding Tara, she brought me to this place she was going to take me home, and away from those... Those... Ugh.. And and ... Ugh.. She was taking me back with to were we both understood things were we could be Gay and happy and free and sisters with out my having to pee in the back yard and worry about changing into a human in front of the wrong people. I stopped walking seeing Faith. She walking towards me, one book in hand and arm around a red head a smile on her face... So that's what she looked like.. Beautiful brunette, with a killer smile, that was toped with lickable dimples. Sorry bad choice of words its the wolf in me. The red head stopped laughing eyes locked on me and the pile of books in her hands dropped. "Shit" I muttered and bolted off in the other direction... If this was one of the girls from the previous night I was dead.

I smiled as Faith pulled me closer. "I mean it red, I saw that look, you want T don't cha?" She teased laughing more.  
>"I don't I'm not gay Faith you know that." "I know that you just slammed the closet door in my face trying to hide!" She laughed.<br>"And If I was..."  
>"If you were you'd be all up on her already she wants it..." I don't know if she kept going cause my mind stopped listening, My full attention when to the blonde a few feet away from us. "Red are you listening." Buffy? Oh god... The books in my hands toppled to the floor and she turned and ran.<br>"Buffy! Buffy!" I pulled from Faith's grasp."Buffy!"

In my running process I found what I'd come to find. "Buffy!" Tara stuck out her hands and grabbed me by the shoulders. "buffy where the hell did you go?" She cried wrapping me in hug.  
>"Oh thank god Tar... Those girls! They were witches and I'm not talking you and your mom, I talking mean... Like tried to boil me in to soup mean!" She looked confused.<br>"B-Butt I-I didn't since...magic..."  
>"Yeah and I didn't smell it! But trust me they had it...slam Me against a fucking tree."<p>

"Soo... That was Buffy?" Faith said silently as Xander paced and Giles cleaned his glasses.  
>"are you sure Will.. Giles it could be a demon right?"<br>"It wasn't..." "It could be..." Giles place his glasses on his face again.  
>"It's wasn't."<br>"Will it could have..."  
>"It was Buffy! It was." I yelled. "Why don't you believe me?"<br>"Okay before we start beating one and other..." Faith smiled. "Lets stop I'll patrol tonight. If it is who will thinks she'll be there. Slayers got to slay."

**Super short I know but I just wanted to tease you while I wright the rest of this chapter! :) lol hope you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

After much convincing I escaped Tara's worried looks and head back to the apartment before school let out. I was waiting a good twenty minutes when faith came fling in through the front door. She didn't closer the door ran over to the back unhooked me and ran up the stairs I followed. "Where out of her B." She shoved clothes into a bag and rushed down the stairs. "What? Why Faith?"  
>"come on B no time to waste we have to go before G gets here."<br>"Giles? Why?" She stood by the door. "Come on?" She asked. I stood and followed.  
>"You don't have to asked faith." I we walked over to a hotel on the edge of town.<br>"We don't allow dogs in the rooms." The lady behide the counter smiled.  
>"You don't allow dogs but you allow rats?" I barked.<br>"Its not with me."Faith said shooing me away.  
>"What! I walked all the way down here with you from the musty librarian's house just to throw me out on my ass!" I growled.<br>"Okay you can have room 320." She took the keys and I followed her out and started to walk away.  
>"Hey! B where the hell you going?" I turned feeling like my tail was going to fall off. "You don't think I meant that do ya?"<br>"Well a little." I barked.  
>"Come on cutie!" She pushed opened the door to room and smiled "Let go to bed."<p>

I felt myself blushing. "I-I don't mi-m-mind Willow." Tara smiled at me. "I just I didn't expect Giles to call, I mean... You really didn't have to come we can practice.."I looked around and leaned over. "Spells..." I whispered. "some other time." She smiled that half smile and laughed a little.  
>"I think people here just block out anything that has to do with other dimensions, magic, werewolves, vampires and demons." She laughed. "The secret talk is both un need and cute." She smiled, then blushed. And I felt my face do the same.<br>"Right... I'm just... Kinda new to the whole... Magic..." I struggled happily through my sentence repeating don't ramble in my head. She nodded we took a few more steps and it hit me. "Oh hey Tara you didn't studded!" I pointed out excited. She smiled wider and blushed deeper.  
>"Oh I-I didn't even notice." She giggled.<br>"I think I'm growing on yeah huh?" I joked and laughed a little. "Okay will just be here for a moment." She smiled and nodded shyly.  
>I pushed open the door, I don't know why Giles called but he seemed up set. He said something about a small fight with Faith. Something about him going home after about an hour of paper work and then, finding the house empty.<br>"What did you say to her Giles?" Xander paced the living room.  
>"I assure you I said nothing to cause her to flee." He replayed taking off his glass to clean them. Tara gave me a funny look but I just smiled.<br>"Where's Fai?" I asked with a light hearted smiled. "Giles throw her out!" Xander cried throwing his hands in the air.  
>"What GILES!" I yelled before I realized.<br>"I did not!" He protested. "I told her I'd like to do a few, test on the wolf... See... If-if it-its I don't different if its..." He trailed off but he didn't have to say it. I wanted to know if it could possibly be Buffy as well.  
>"You didn't have to tell her that!" Xander shouted breaking the silence. "Yeah!" yelled a little pissed off.<br>"Well I wasn't going to do it behind her back, she'd abolish me." I shrugged a yeah and so did Xander. "Well how do you know she's gone maybe she's out protrolling like she said!" I cried. They both shook there heads. "She left this.." Xander said shoving a small white paper into my hands. I looked down at Faiths chicken scratch.I read it out loud so Tara could know too.  
>"I'm leaving G-man I'll go to school tell red to grab my shit and meet me in "the spot" she knows what I'm talking about... Yeah p.s I'm taking the dog Dick!" I cleared my throat. "Oh." I uttered.<p>

I laid down beside Faith, "you know B..." She looked over at me with a warm smile. "I sucks that your not a person...cause That... That would..." She stopped and sat up her forehead wrinkling with a thought. "Hell how come I didn't think of this before... B are you..." She struggled for the right word."can you... You know? Are you a babe?" She asked. I sat up.  
>"I wouldn't say babe but I think I'm sort of hot." I barked.<br>"Is that a yes or no Buff?" I sat up.  
>"Don't be mad!" She just stared at me. "Okay... Turn around?" She stared someone. "I said turn." I got up and tugged on her hemline trying to get her to turn.<br>"Ok.." She turned like a wanted and put her hands up.  
>"Now stay." I walked to other side of the room. She turned to follow. "STAY!" I hissed and she turned back the other way.<br>"K got it stay this way. No need to tell me twice."  
>"Twice I told you like three time!" I jolted as the radio changed songs..<p>

**Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence So please just break the silence**

"you don't have to come for this either... I mean not that I don't want you to.. Its just if you don't wanna, It's I mean.." She smiled again.  
>"It-its' okay I want to I didn't really meet Faith just you and Xander." She said with a goofy grin.<br>"Oh well your going to love her, she's really nice... I'm sure were all going to be really good friends!" I smiled. Then stopped realizing how dorky I look. She only smiled fuller."So... Tara you... Where did you grow up?"  
>"Oh in a small country town... My mother died earlier this year and I couldn't..."<br>"Oh I'm sorry." I uttered knowing that never really help anyone.  
>"It's okay I still had my dad, and the old lady that lived next door was very nice, I never really when out but w-w-when I did that... That's where I went, she got a dog last year and normally I don't like dogs, cause well I'm allergic but...<br>"Me too!" I beamed finding something in common.  
>"Really?" She smiled. I nodded.<br>"Sorry I didn't mean to.. To cut you off." I smiled waiting for her to finish.  
>"Oh well... It's nothing its just for some reason this one didn't cause my allergies to act up." She smiled.<br>"You know that's funny cause we just... Found a dog... Well more a wolf." I smiled correcting myself. "And bam nothing not even a sniffle!" I beamed. She didn't say anything she just smiled again.  
>"Is... Is this "the spot?" she asked with air quotes. I giggled.<br>"Faith likes allays.

**The whispers turn to shouting. The shouting turns to tears turn into laughter and it takes away our fears**.

Faith didn't make a sound she just looked me over nodded and calmly said. "you want some clothes?" I couldn't hold in the giggled.  
>"That would be.. Nice." I said and for the first time she understood me. She walked over to her bag and pulled out sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. "Here...Buffy." I smiled and this time, she saw it.<p>

**I'll give up all I had just to same air as you till the day that I die. I can't take my eyes off of you**.

"you wanna sit tell she comes?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.  
>"I know we just met..But..." She stopped.<br>"But?" I asked smiling.  
>"Nevermind its stupid."<p>

**And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling I'm feeling world just flip turned upside down It turns around, say what's that 's my heart beat, it's getting much heart beat, is stronger than ever.**

"So all this time.." She trailed off into whispers.  
>"Yes but..." She cut me off.<br>"I trusted you?" She was almost crying either from anger of hurt I couldn't really tell witch.

**My whispers turn to shouting...The Shouting turns to tears...**

"I don't think that's stupid... Tara... I fell it... I do.." She smiled tears still rolling down her face.  
>"Me and you would undergo a more energetic reaction then Potassium and water." I felt stupid when it came out..." I think I heard that on TV." I said softly and she broke out in laughter despite the sex joke I'd just made.<p>

**Your tears turn into it takes away our fears**

"I never wanted to lie Faith and technically I never did... I didn't change, because..."  
>"Because your friends would see you?"<br>"My friends?"  
>"Xander and Williow.."<br>"those are your friends."

**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story.**

I leaned over and kissed her, If there was a Santa! He'd strike me down now! She leaned into it kissing me back softly. After a few minutes of no air. "I don't normally.." I wheezed.  
>"Me either." she huffed softly. I nodded.<br>"But I liked it." She smiled.

**It's time I open up, and let your love right through me...I'm Finally waking up, a twist in my story...It's Time I open up, and let your love right through me**

"Faith what's the big deal?"  
>"The big deal is that you saw me..." She stopped gritting her teeth. "I'm not weak!" She yelled turning harshly.<br>"Faith..." I tried to make it as light as possible.  
>"Don't! Don't do that!" "Why was it okay when I was a wolf but now that I can speak back." "Cause your her! Your Original I don't know what you did that was so damn amazing... But I can't live up to it!" "Who's asking you to!" to be honest I had no idea what she was yelling about but if it helped her get it out I was going to push this." I didn't see a weak bendable girl... I saw a beautiful girl trying to be something that she's not. If they press you to make you her...me What ever... Are they real?"<p>

**That's what you get..When you see your life in someone else's eyes... That's what you get, that's what you get.**

"I don't think she's coming." I said standing up.  
>"didn't you call her?" I felt my cheeks go red.<br>"Guess that may have helped. She smiled at me with those... Those eyes!

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

She didn't say anything. She stepped towards me angry in her eyes. I waited for a hit a yell a 'get out'. In stead she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against mine. "B here when I get back... Okay?" She pulled back and walked over to the door..  
>"Ok..." I whispered felling her skin against mine instead of her lips.<p>

**(so not to long but I hope you like'd it the song is Secondhand Seranade A twist in my story and you the deal I don't own the song or any one off buffy but yeah! ^-^)**


	5. Chapter 5

To be honest I don't know how long Faith was gone but... After a while I started to feel like she wasn't coming back. It may have been that animal longing to not be alone but I started to pace the room. I pace for only a moment longer. Faith pushed open the door and walked in with her head down.  
>"Faith!" I tried to contain the excitement. "I didn't think..." I didn't get any further she'd cross the room faster then I thought possible, she pushed me against the wall and her lips were crashing against mine with in seconds. I couldn't breath not only cause she was taking air from me and I was overly shocked, but because I for some reason forgot how! Her hands where running over my body, I felt a moan escape my lips as she ran her hand under my shirt and over my breast. She pushed me hard against the wall, she lifted me a little off the ground and my legs instantly wrapped around her waist, I moaned a little louder as she placed her hands on the small of my back and planted kisses on my neck. She moved us both to the bed and laid me down, smiling she let out a huff. She undid my pants and I undid hers I felt her lips crash against my stomach and had suppress yet another longing moan. I felt her smile, as her tongue slid its way back up my stomach and to my chest. "You wanna remove it or should I?" She asked with a smirk and I felt my blood boiling. I said up to undo my bra. She helped my slid it off and before long we sat there topless and making out. I felt the need to have her hands of more then roam and I know she wanted to. Her hand stopped just above, my nape. "Faith?" "I-I can't..." She pulled back and quickly slid off the bed grabbing her shirt sliding it back over her arms and her body. "I..."<br>"you can't?" I sat up and stared at the girl that had come in thrown me against a wall, got me hot and bothered just to utter 'I can't'  
>"It's not that I don't want to cause I do its just..."<br>"Just?"  
>"It's just...We Just met..." I sighed, she was right and normally if a girl comes up and just kisses me like that would result in a slap across the face, I'm not easy, but Faith... "I want to but, I.." She started to laugh shacking her head and hiding her face in her palms.<br>"I get it." I stood up and grabbed the shirt I wore only an hour and slipped it back on hoping to keep a longer record this time."You don't have to say Faith, as long as you mean it." she nodded. "I do."

"so that was..." I looked over at Tara and she burst out laughing. "Completely awesome!"  
>"I know." I blushed. "You were..."<br>"Me you!" "I was nothing compared to how you just... It was like floating!"I said throwing my head back.  
>"I'd say hovering!" Tara corrected. I nodded. "You want to do it again?" She offered.<br>"Do you think we have enough energy left?" I asked kind of worried.  
>"Densely. I'll get the candles." She jumped up and moved off the bed.<br>"K I'll set up." I said with a goofy smile. "you think we should leave the covers and pillows on?" I asked She looked over considering it. "Why not." she smiled moving over to me. She smiled and took my hand "ready?"  
>"yes.." I said nervously.<br>"Lets make this bed float again!" she giggled. "this conversation is so dirty!" She giggled. I nodded with my own giggle.  
>"I know!"<p>

"So where did you go?" I asked from the floor.  
>"I walked...B I already told you can sit up here." she patted the bed with a smile.<br>"So you like kill vampires and demons?" She nodded. "And I did to?" she nodded again. "Why don't I remember? What happened to me?" She didn't say anything for what seemed like a life time.  
>"Well... There's was...a ... And from what everyone knows, you were killed."<br>"But that would make me dead and I'm not dead!" I said getting up and sitting on the bed.  
>"Well what do you remember then B?"<br>"I remember...waking Up to Tara standing over me, an her mother and I remember her asking if I was Buffy... And I remember my name being Buffy but that's it. Look I don't know where I came from or why I change into a wolf or why... I don't know anything all I know is I came here with T because I just couldn't take that town anymore and then those damn witches!"  
>"Whoa whoa hold on Tara? Red's new girl? And Witches?" faith looked at me puzzled.<p>

"Giles!" I screeched.  
>"It wont harm her! I assure you it will just help us determine weather or not she is indeed OUR Buffy." She pinching the bridge of his nose.<br>"Is that even legal?" Xander asked from the couch.  
>"I don't care if its legal your not coming near her with that... What the hell is that?" Faith asked stepping front of Buffy.<br>"Its a antecedent tribal..." "I don't want that thingy in me!" Buffy spat. Faith smirked and raised her eye brow to see if the blonde caught how wrong her words sounded.  
>"Giles you can't... Besides its all rocky!" Xander stood up and took the thing, beetle in his hand. "what do you dissolve it in water?" I reached over and took the stone. "It-its do-don-done with with magic." Tara said shyly.<br>"Magic!" I looked over at Glies. "where not doing this for you!" I said gripping Tara's hand.  
>"It's the only way to get the memories that she doesn't remember!" He said.<br>"What! No its not!" Tara piped up, to everyone's surprise.

"Okay Buff all you have to do is look at the orb okay?" Tara stood in front of me and everyone crowded I nodded.  
>"Okaie dokie!" I smiled.<br>"Now you have to think really hard okay what was the last thing you remember?" Willow asked with a smile.  
>"hmmmmm..."<p>

**(Okay I know its short but I'm going to make it nothing but the next parts going to be nothing but the past and Buffys memories so it might take me a while to update but promise it will happen I couldn't let you guys down!)**


	6. Chapter 6

I nodded, as Xander continued. "Date me... Date me awe that's stupid isn't?" I nodded. "Yeah." Ah this was driving me crazy its not like I completely cared that Xand wants Buff its just if they hook up where the hell dose that leave me the third wheel the no one even wants to see.

I felt the air under me as I jumped off a step stone following the vampire I was fighting, he hit the floor and growled did a weird ninja jump they all seemed to come equip with, and lunched at me I slapped him right in the chest with a stake.

The earth began to rattle with in seconds and we all knew was hide. "come on Will the stairs!" Xander said pushing me towards the as people around as screamed. "oh apocalypse!" Xander laughed.

Giles moved around the library without a word. Grabbing things doing the I'm busy when I'm clearly not thing. "Giles, I broke a nail I'm risking my life." He did say anything. "you could at least say hmmm." "Hmm?" I shook my head he never listened and to say the least he was always hiding something big or small.  
>"Well I'm off to face my doom."<br>"What?" he looked at me shocked.  
>"Biology."<p>

"that was boring." Buffy said.  
>"I'd say and I'm a science nerd." I added.<br>"Don't say that." Buffy smiled at me with friendly love in her eyes.  
>"Oh no buffy its cool its the computer age nerds are in." I beamed proudly. "Nerds are still in right?" I looked over at Xander.<br>"Right, Willow didn't you have that thing?" he asked giving me the queue to leave.  
>"huh... Oh yeah." I smiled and left.<p>

I watched as willow trifled off. "Come on buffy lets sit over here talk." Xander said nervously. I followed him." hi move." he said to some poor guy. I looked at him that wasn't like him. I shrugged it off and sat down beside him." buffy, the Spring fling is, when we gather." he said and I laughed a little in my head when we gather? Oh no, I know this speech oh no Xander don't please don't... I watched the hope in his eyes and it shattered my heart. I began talking with him with out realizing, I threw something about, not wanting to ruin our friendship out at him. "I don't either Buffy but, that's not the point you either... Feel something or you don't."  
>I had to other wise things would get worse I love you I thought just not that way xander.<br>"I don't." I uttered and watched the ship smoke up in flames.

"Willow! I love your skirt!" I sighed.  
>"No you don't."<br>"your right I don't, I do need a favor though, see the bronze doesn't have a sound system and I need some one who knows how to set one up!" She smiled hopefully.  
>"okay."<br>"good met you there at 10:00pm." she smiled and I walked away and into a class room to find Xander tossing a tennis ball at the white bored.  
>"How'd it go?" I asked softly. He spit out a rude way it say bad and keep talking. I walked up to him. This could be a sign xander. I thought but dare I say it. "Hey I know we could go!"<br>"no."  
>"Great, no?"<br>"No, you think I want to go to the dance and watch you want to be there with her? You think that's my idea of hijacks? You should know better." I said bitterly and walked out hearing him willow in self pity behind him. As bad as I felt that in some way I'd just spit in my best friends already fresh wound I wasn't going to go help him make my night worse.

I walked into the library looking for the old man with a smile. My heart stopped when I heard his voice. I leaned forward just a little to capture a glance of his jacket and hair. "angel?" I whipped to myself.  
>"there has to be a way around it." I blanked for a second.<br>"Buffy will face the master and she will die!" Giles spit. Die? Die? I felt my body want to go weak. Its a joke... Its a joke. I felt a weak form of laughter escape my lips. With in seconds Giles and Angel were at my side both trying to calm the tantrum I'd found myself throwing.  
>"I'm sixteen!" I felt the words ceasing my mouth but at this point it wasn't even me talking anymore. I spat things about wanting a life and a future. But I knew he was going to yell how I was the chosen one how this was my job how I couldn't run from my fate. "I Quit!" Angel started taking and I really could careless of what he was saying. "You don't think..." My mind only picked up his every other word.<br>"No did you hear me I quite not my problem anymore!"

I sat in my room What the hell did they want from me, I did have to do this there were plenty of people that were born to do something that they didn't do anymore plain and simple I could be one of those people right? "Buffy?" my mom walked in speaking in that motherly tone.

"He blew me off and I'm not even mad, I actually think its cute." I nodded god knows if I didn't agree she'd keep going, who was I kidding even agreeing she was going to keep going. "ah there watching cartoons how cute... Wait that's not cute." I tried not to giggled. She through in some more comments about herself before opening the door. And that's when it happened Kevens body hit the floor blood covered the room, his neck bore a nice set of fang imprints. I felt my body go cold, I pressed myself to step in a little further. Oh god... I'd been the room plenty of times, but the new look was just to much, two body's on the couch one on the floor, I felt the undying need to run to the nearest darkest hole and curl in a ball to cry.

I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress was breath taking, and I just wanted to wrap my mother in a deathly love hug.  
>"Buffy, quick there's something on the news Willow." I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and ran out the door, oh god Willow. Found four teens in the A.V. room.<p>

"I go in there everyday Buffy, I knew those guys." I watched my best friend clutch her knees to her face and it hit me. I can't just quit... Because of this, because I had to keep my friends safe, I knew the drill I think I even spit it out at Giles and Angel, when I die the next girl will be called and she'll keep them safe, she'll make sure there okay. She protect everyone like I've been doing and giving up now is just selfish, I stood up and watched Willows eyes, began to fill with fear.  
>"Willow promise me you'll stay inside to night." I said from the door way, she agreed. "Oh and buffy." I turned to met her soft eyes. "I like your dress." she smiled trying to break the tension in the room.<br>I walked into the library not loud I guess cause I didn't brake the conversation going on.  
>"Buffy is not going to face the master I am." Giles said grabbing things. "No your not." I said capturing both adults attention. He got deference saying things I guess I told him earlier. "I am the adult I'm older and for once would you do what your told." He yelled. I shook my head. "I've made up my mind Buffy and no matter what you say I'm doing this." he said I nodded "I know." I drew back my fist and punched him in the face. Got up and rushed to his side. "when he gets up tell him I said...I Don't know... Think of something cool and tell him I said it." I said.i grabbed the cross bow.<p>

"Help me." I looked over to find a small boy in a red sweater. Giles did say I was looking for a kid.  
>"Its okay." I said walking over to him. "I know who you are." He stuck his hand out, and I took hold.<p>

"She what!" Xander said walking around the table.  
>"I told you there was something wrong with her I sad timidly.<br>"And she knew about this prophecy of yours?" Xander asked as Giles pressed ice to his face. "oh man what do we do?"  
>"we stay calm." I nodded "Calm!"<br>"I think he's right." Xander went off again overstepping a little line. "Xander..." I said. "I hate remind everyone that there is a apocalypse happening." Miss. C said while Xander and Giles argued.  
>"how comes she's in the club?" I asked looking over at the librarian<p>

I followed him to a eerie sewer and felt my blood start to run cold I felt like I was approaching death, hell I was approaching death, but it was for them, for my friends my family, there life there homes, there place in this world, and this was mine.

I blanked out tell Giles asked for help just think of everything that was about to happen.

He stopped I guess I go this way my self. Candles and more eeriness. Then "Welcome."  
>"Thanks for having me." I said "you know you really should talk to you contractor looks like you've got water damages." He said something and I shot a arrow at him. He started going off about how it was going to kill him how I was going to lose and then back in to the darkness he went. "you know for some one that's all power full you sure do like to hide."<br>"I want this moment to last."  
>"I don't." I felt him near me and it made my body quiver. He hit me and I fell forward felling him call me back, he's hands on my shoulders quicker then life. I felt chills as his creepy gray skin touched mine. I couldn't hear anything.<br>"If you hadn't come, I couldn't go." He bit into my neck and sucked, so not something I ever want to do again, I felt my body going limp as her quickly drank, He let me go and my body hit the water in front of me, I saw it all, Pike burning down my old gym, Xander and Willow, my mom, Giles, dad, Cord everyone at the school, everything I'd done here and there, and the last thing I couldn't help but think why the hell is there a god damn pond in here! I felt my eyes get heavy as breathing became a problem with all the water flowing in to my mouth.

I felt uneasy a swarm of vampires. I heard cord behind us in her car. "GET IN" we heard a grow and we all screamed. "what do we do now."  
>"We've got to get to the library," I screamed.<br>"library great!" Cord escaped and headed straight for the door.  
>"Corse we'd generally walk there." she drove in side and straight for the door. I screamed getting out and we all head for the door.<br>"What's going on Giles asked and we rushed inside trying to block the was nothing but panic and a hell of a lot of mayhem.

It wasn't long tell Angel came I'm not sure what happened but I know he delayed the master, not for long but long enough for the new slayer to come into town in all honestly it took a day witch was faster then I thought. The council got her there on the double he may have been the MASTER but he was still a vampire one who like others didn't care for the sun all to much. The other slayer came and Xander and I sat back, what else could we do... We weren't part of the club anymore...Kendra Was nice in the I was raised to not have friends sort of way but the potential that was flow in just incase she also... She was a lot nicer.  
>"I don't think they should be getting in the way! And you should stay out of my way to." "Hey I didn't asked them to fly me in, incase you bit it did I ?" "Faith, Kendra! Stop." Giles commanded from over the counter in the library. "We need to worry about the master. Kendra...Angel Will be helping you... You'll met him to night due to the circumstances."<br>"you want me to fight with a vampire!" Faith laughed, in her face, the girl was sweet in that don't tick her off kind of way. She had dark hair and eyes,and she wore dark skinny jeans and black T. She had a leather jacket on and it made my heart sink, it was the last thing I'd seen Buffy in. She smiled over at me and Xander, she didn't question why we were in the library and Giles was freely talking about Vampires and slayers and the apocalypse in front of us for. Unlike Kendra, she was resistant at first but she ended up ignoring us and talking to Giles. She Refused to work with, Angel but, gave up when it seemed to be the only way she'd find the master.

I opened my eyes to nothing but blurry vision. "M-mom I think she's waking up!" A soft timid voice rang out from beside me. I pulled my hand to my face to rub my eyes "mom." I tried to sit up. "Don't crowd her sweetheart." I hear a gentle voice call. From what I could only assume was the other side of the room. "She'll need a little more rest, so she can get up later."  
>"Do y-you think she'll be be mad?" the timid voice from before asked.<br>"no honey, the powers that be have planed this, she's the only one who can do this. Its her destiny." The gentle voice spoke softly moving a little closer. I pulled my hand from my eyes to see a blonde. Her face house a sweet half smile and her eyes pulled my into this soft calm place. "Hello. Welcome back." I turned to see another blonde with sparkling blue eyes and warming smile. "Where am I?" I asked. Trying to pull myself to a sitting position again.  
>"Your safe." they both said at the same time and I couldn't stop the smiled I'd formed.<br>"Oh... And I am... Who?" I asked dizzy.  
>"Mom you said she remember her name!" The smaller blonde turned to look at her mother. The girl was clearly younger but, I'm sure she was my age at least. "I do.. I do... I'm Buffy." I said, my head felt like someone had hit me with a base ball bat. She smiled.<br>"There see Tara, she remembers. Now I'm going to go get her something to eat you help her sit up." She smiled. "And again Buffy welcome back."

Angel and Kendra left tracking the Master as soon as they could. "So how long you guys know tall dark and breathless?" Faith asked ironically, a joking smile on her face.  
>"about as long as you have." Xander answered. "he was more a friend of a friend." I nodded. Faith frowned hearing the hesitation in Xanders voice.<br>"Well maybe he can crack, tight ass, I swear that girl needs a real good lay, hell I don't even think it has to be good. I think she just needs something other then the stake she's got up her ass in her." Faith joked.  
>"Oh yeah." Xander smiled. I tried not to giggled. "Hey why are just sitting in a musty library, why don't we go out party, live a little." She smiled I looked over at Xander, exchanging a is it to soon look. He smiled. And I nodded.<br>"Yeah, okay."  
>"Hey you know you've got the longest hair I've ever fucking seen!" She smiled. I returned it.<br>"Thanks!" we stood up and her and Xander continued talking. And I smiled, I'd lost my bestrides my be it was to soon to do this but, still... Faith was so nice.

"So..." I looked at the blonde but I was still at little confused all I remember was my name, my mother... Joyce. And nothing else.  
>"My names Tara!" she said extending her hand.<br>"Oh.." I shook it her touch was soft kind.  
>"That was my mom..We..We saved you...you Drowned." I looked at her confused.<br>"Tara!"We both turned to face her mother."Don't crowd her!" She nodded and moved back. Her mother crossed the room with some food and and another warm smile. "Buffy, do you remember anything?" she asked setting the food down. I nodded. "My name, my mother. That's it." I said uneasy. She nodded. "Do you remember anything else?" She asked, I shook my head. "hmmm, well I guess we have to tell you, there was only one way they could keep you around, Your a what this world hasn't had for a very long time. A very very long time." She looked over at her daughter and smiled. "Your a guardian, you were made to watch the slayer... She's a lone, and you are her only hope."

It took days, to locate The master, he'd apparently brought in some old help, his favorites, two vampires named Spike and Derails, The three of us weren't told much regarding that but Kenned and Angel defected the Master and Faith stuck around, Giles said it would be easier to train her, Kendra already had a watcher and Faith's well she was killed... Sadly. I sat on the grass beside Xander. "do you think Kendra will let us help her?" I asked. Faith sat up and looked over at us.  
>"tightly no! I don't think so, that girl man she needs action and right now I think the only she's getting is from Mr.. Pointy." She smirked. I suppressed a giggled as Kendra walked up a strange look on her face. "Faith... I ah." She nodded her head away from us. "could you?" Faith stood up.<br>"Sure." She looked over at us and shrugged. The disappear for a moment and then faith came back without Kendre. "I take it back... She's good." I raised an eye brow. And Xander's jaw about hit the floor as she told us what happened.

"What's...Whats A Slayer?" Tara moved closer, to hear the story as well.  
>"A slayer is a protector. Into every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. She is a hero, she kills demons protects us.. All of us, and you. Your going to help her. You see she ALONE will stand against, she will need some one, and you, you were made to guard her. It use to be that every slayer was born unto the earth with one companion that would be able to aid and defend to help, without, well for lack of a better explanation getting in the way." she said.<br>"Made?" I asked only clasping that word.  
>"You were, but that doesn't change anything... You were made for her."<br>"Is that why I don't remember?"  
>"oh no, no you are human and you were born sixteen years ago, and you have a mother and father and they love you just like everyone else, but your here now with us, we are going to help you. Help you control, the guardian side of you. And then home you'll go to the Slayer."<br>"I was made for her." I said "In a way, your still slayer... But your also.."  
>"A guardian?" She nodded.<p>

"So she slept with him?" I asked totally confused.  
>"Told you the guy was bad news!" Xander grumbled.<br>"I honestly don't know what to tell you." Faith laughed. "How is this funny." "Girl finally got it up can't believe it took a Vamp to do it."  
>"I can't believe she slept with Angel." "Yeah, but I don't think that's the top of the worry list."<p>

(Skip just cause... Here's the catch up, Angelus killed Kendra and you know well everyone he killed in the show. Faith killed Angel, Spike, and Dru. Tara's mother die like it happens sadly its been a year Tara and her mother help Buffy train her Guardian side. And that's is.)

"I don't know about this Tar..." "Come on buffy aren't you tired of being the little old lady's puppy?" Tara asked with a smile. "Its will be f-fun.." She looked at me begging. "I don't wanna go alone." I shook my head.  
>"Fine I'll go, but don't expect me to just leave you alone we go we go together." She smiled.<br>"good!"

"I don't think that counts Xander." Faith smiled and threw her arm around Xanders neck, pulling him down a little.  
>"It counts it completely counts."<br>"What are we talking about... Or should I even as I don't want to know never mind." I said changing my mind. Faith laughed a little. "Xander thinks throwing or more tripping and pushing a vampire towards me counts as a kill on his chart. I count it on mine." She said proudly. I shook my head. "Well I'm thinking bronze tonight? Yeah?"

We both nodded "Yeah!"

**(sorry for any mistakes and what not I'm not to good with my grammer if you haven't picked that up yet. But I hope you guys stick with me through all my bad righting! :) Reveiw! K?**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to Faith's brown orbs staring down at me. "hey." she smiled. I nodded reaching up to rub sleep out of my eyes. "so... Red and blondie said that you shouldn't have fainted after that... But ah.. I just assume your kind of a drama queen like that." she joked pushing her hair back with one hand.  
>"Yeah... kinda.." I smiled up at her. "so we know what's going on now?" She nodded.<p>

"sort of... There a few things were hazy on still. But on the plus side G-mans didn't shove a stone up your nose or in your eye...So That a good." I nodded

"to bad it sounded thrilling." she laughed a little with me.  
>"I should let you rest, they said you might need it you should remember more then the rest of us got to see so it might be an over load." She stood up to leave, and I felt my chest rise and fall faster then normal...<br>"Faith please don't leave." She turned to look at me. "Please just lay with me?" She nodded with a smile and walked back over. She lowered her self into a chair near the bed. I waited a moment but I couldn't help but feel how cold the bed felt. "Could you lay with me?" She smiled lifting herself from the chair and over onto the bed. I smiled feeling her warmth behind me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to her.

I huffed looking down at my feet. "I can't believe she's been a live all this time." Xander said softly into his hands.

"I just...we Should have known...I Should have..." Giles muttered softly.  
>"We could have..."I almost didn't even say it.<br>"I-its our fault ,not yours." Tara gripped my shoulder gently. "We, we just we couldn't let anyone know..." She begged me to forgive her with her eyes. I smiled kindly. Reassuring her that I wasn't angry.  
>"Its quiet understandable don't, I don't think there's blame to share, or put anywhere... You had to train her help her properly... un..un..Not disturbed." Giles fumbled through words.<br>"She's up." Faith's voice cut the rooms tension like a knife. "I don't think she remembers to much but..She remembers more then before." Her voice was soft and gritty.

"Dose she... What about us."  
>"I don't know bout that buta..." Faith shrugged, not really having the words to anwers Xanders question.<br>"But I mean do you think maybe..." He looked broken and I knew the feeling that cutting into your chest I mean we went through a lot together evil witches, robots,vampires and demons, It hurt to think that she could have been alive all this time and not remember us.  
>"I remember a little were friends." Buffys voice cut in to the room and every one turned to look at the weak looking blonde.<p>

"B you should sit." Faith hand her hands on buffy's shoulders keeping the blonde up right.  
>"I fainted, I didn't die." she smiled but it was quick. "I don't want to sit. I think that maybe...we Should..."<p>

I felt everyone's eyes locked on me. "We should?" Faith looked at me questioning.  
>"Patrol... I was going to sat Patrol?" I don't know why but the words felt...natural."Is That.."<br>"Its something we do." Faith smiled over at me softly.  
>"Its normal for slayers buff." Willow smiled at me, I smiled back I knew that smile, that soft kind friend smile.<br>"It is?" I asked cofused. Faith smiled wider wrapping an arm around my back resting her hand on my shoulder.  
>"t'is" she grinned jokingly. "Lets go out, maybe a little slaying would make to feel a little..Better." I nodded it seemed like it actually might.<br>"that would be a good idea, perhaps if-if buffy goes out, her her primal instinct will take over and maybe memories will come with it." Giles agreed. I nodded.  
>"okay then looks like where looking for oogies and boogies!" I smiled standing up.<p>

"Yeah you'll be you in no time Buff Buff." Xander smiled from the couch, I nodded again. I remembered our friendship I did but I don't remember the feelings how comfortable was I with them? How often did we hang out? How comfortable were they with me? What did we talk about? There were questions my memories just didn't remember! Things my mind still couldn't understand. I took in a deep breath and headed to the door. Faith right behind me. Once we were out side she took lead.  
>"this way B." she reached back for my hand and I gladly took hers. "Xander and Red they'll ease up, they just there kind of shocked your not dead." She said squeezing my hand a little. I smiled it sent a little buzz through my body. "I guess It'd make a little tension if your best friend came back from the dead as a dog?" she turned and smiled. "not that its a bad thing." I didn't really know how to respond so I just kept walking with her, towards one of the many cemeteries this stupid town has, I mean how many people have to die to have 5 cemeteries, I mean its a town full of vampires half of the dead people get up and crawl out, that means half of each cemetery is empty! I huffed, thats when I smelt it that damn smell, burnt wood and a swampy smell.<br>"Faith." I tried to pull my hand from hers and but she tightened her grip hearing the fright in my voice. "Faith." I panicked pulled for my hand thrashing to get lose.

"Buffy, buffy calm down!" she tried to calm me but I only thrashed more, I felt the wolf inside begging to come out, begging me to run. "Buffy!" she pulled me forward till I slapped into her chest she wrapped her arms around me holding me in place. I felt her lips on mine and my body went limp the wolf calmed and stopped. "buffy." she pulled back but I still felt her lips on mine. "B... What hell was that about?" I smiled hearing her Brooklyn accents when she said 'about' But it was a brief smiled seeing the concern and worry in her eyes.I took a deep breath if I could tell anyone about the night in the words It'd be Faith.

**(I'm sorry its so short. But I want to make it ... well I like to keep you guessing)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Its been a while no? Anyway missed you guys and I know a lot of people have been asking about Tara and Buffy. What there relationship is so I'm going back a little, this is what happened moments before Buffy met Faith for the first time as to how they got where they are thats a story for another time! LOL enjoy!)**

I opened my eyes, the sent of burnt wood and a swamp filled my nose. I tried to cover my nose but that didn't work to well seemed I was still in my other form. And in...a cage?.. "Oh shit what the hell...did I get into this time..." I sat up and looked around.  
>"One of them shifted when we found them... We can't find a spell to change her back. We've tried almost everything."<br>"And the other?" the voices came from a distance. Two girls. "She did some sort of spell. Big light very powerful! She took off before we could.." She was cut off by a slapping sound.  
>"You let her get away!" They where insight now, a brunette.I assumed mid hight her skin was a dark gray witch only ment she was tanned. And a the other girl, cupped her cheek. She looked completly white, I asummed it was a blonde she was taller then the other girl and her eyes looked softer, warmer. "You should be glad Amy isn't here!" She walked away. The blonde was left by herself. She moved towards the cage and bent down.<br>"Your up?" She smiled warmly but something told me she wasn't to kind. I felt the growl before it hit the air."Your mad about the cage I know...All you have to do is shift back for us..We arn't going to hurt you so long as you do." "Oh yeah and I completly believe you, cause walking up in a cage tottally says good moring sunshine want a bowl of froot loops and a glass of juice!" I barked while snapping forward at her.  
>"Jezze." She said pulling back. "You know I thought you were going to be nice, but turns out your just a bitch." She stood up and smirked. "Aduro!"<br>"No buffy but.." Shit I felt the heat with in seconds I looked down to see the floor of the cage changing from black to a glowing white. I had to shift from one foot to the other but the pain wasn't stoping my the pads on my feet were soft. Maybe cause I'd spent so many years inside, with a little old lady that called me muffen. But it hurt like hell it only lasted a moment as I whimpered from the pain the smaller darker girl returned. "Julliet what the hell!" Her face filled with anger as she walked over to the blonde.  
>"She snapped at me." She said inoccently. I whimpered louder the floor was boiling and now there was blood from where my feet hit. The smallers girls anger shifted to me? "Terra firma" The floor cooled but my feet didn't stop bleeding. "I'd fix that but I think you should bleed you little bitch. She turned to the blonde with a smiled. "I'm sorry I slapped you baby. Te Amo." They shared a creepy kiss and whimpred louder.<br>"Oh yeah go head and make out, so long as you don't do it in front of me." I barked. "Shut it." The smaller girl kicked the cage.  
>"Andrea, Julliet." Another girl entered the scene this one about the same hight as 'Andrea'. "Why the hell is she crying?" From the looks of it, she was another blonde. She walked up to see the bloody paw prints. "God damn it don't you two ever consider before you do?" They didn't say anything just gave her a strange shrug. She looked at me and smiled at me the same smile the other blonde pain faded and she turned back to the other girls. "We need to find the other one, what happened to the tall blonde?" Andrea laughed pointing to a fire in the middle of there camp. "Fire wood." She said as Julliet giggled. "No long a problem." I cringed praying to god that Tara was the other one that got away and not the one in the fire.<br>"And this one, it hasn't shifted back yet?" "I don't think it knows how to change back on its own." Julliet said glaring." "You can glare all you want I'm not turning back to be the camp fire!" I growled.  
>"Watch it pup." Andrea glared, once agian kicking the cage.<br>"watch yourself." I growled again.  
>"Unless you want to become fire wood like your friend." Julliet smirked.<br>"Leave her alone!" A voice boomed from behind a tree and the smell of blue berrys filled the air as the wind picked up."I thought I told you three."  
>"Jenna I..." The girl whoes name I hadn't yet picked up tried to defend herself. The girl whoes voice had boomed now stood by my cage as well. She was shorter then the rest her hair some dark shade and her skin wasn't as dark as the first girl's but it wasn't as light as the other two either. "I stopped them I was trying to tell them!" She got defence and angry.<br>"I'm sure thats true Lue but right now that's not the problem Amy wanted two witches we have a wolf and some fire wood. We need her to change back or we are all fucked!" "And we've tried to change her back nothing worked." Andrea said entangling her fingers with Julliet's. "Well try some more." The shorter girl barked. "But its super hard." Julliet whinned childishly.  
>"Jenna, we found another one!" Another voice filled the air.<br>"God how many of you are there!" I one was a boys voice.  
>"Its another girl!" Another boy. the shuffled onto there camp site an in my view. five boys and two more girls. They had another girl roped and gaged. I only got to watch for a moment because after that my eye lids became heavy and breathing became hards my legs gave out and I dropped.<p>

What happened after that, the memorie is still blocked and locked away in my head. And I know why. When I woke up I was out of the cage. Blood and bodys scattred around me. "Jul..please wake up..." I turned around to see the small girl from before Andrea, she craddled the body of the tall blonde in her arms, sobbing softly. I didn't know if I had done what happened around me but, something told me I was involed if I wasn't the one that did it then I was what caused it. "Jul..." I moved forward towards them. "geri adim" My body flew back a few feet wind fluttred through my fur. It only took a second to notice that she and the smallest girl where the only ones left. Jenna sobbed over the body of the second blonde. The floor coverd in blood and bodys, bodys coverd in bit marks and scraches...It was me...I'd done this...I'd killed them...masacured them.

I felt my body tremble, feeling Faith's brown eyes on me."B..."  
>"I killed them... I killed them and left two standing."<br>"That doesn't make any...B if you'd killed there lovers don't you think they'd be on your ass?" I couldn't take I only sobbed. "I know what you saw Buff, but somethings just don't add up."

**(okay heres what the Latin says {Aduro means Burn.} {Terra firma means solid ground} And geri adim is actually Turkish for back off. Also me sorry for bad spelling!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Faith smile made me feel warmer but it still didn't calm me. She'd brought me back to the hotel about an hour ago and I sat on the bed unable to even think about moving. She told me that she didn't trust Glies enough to move back into his house at the moment, and I agreed everytime we were in his house he gives me looks that I just don't know how to read. "Buffy." Faith sat down beside me. "B?" I shook out of thoughts and gave the girl a weak smile.  
>"I'm fine."<br>"I didn't ask if you were fine Buffy."

"Oh.."  
>"But I was woundering."<p>

"Oh." She scoffed and smiled.

"you want to just sleep?" She asked kindly. I nodded words weren't really working at the moment. She smiled laying back on the bed."Good cause I'm ficking tired."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't really feel like much had change and time didn't seem to be moving to fast theres days. I turned to Tara and smiled."Tara? You and Buffy?" She looked over from the spell book she'd been going through.

"What about us?"  
>"Well I was just wondering...were you, are you?"<br>"No." She picked up on what I was asking. "No were not, we've n-never. Buffy and I are more like sisters. My mom took care of us both and we learned how...we..just.. we grew up to together tha-that's it." I smiled feeling relieved. "Oh." I laughed a little.  
>"wh..why?"<br>"Oh I just, I don't I just want to know. Not that you had to tell me or anything I mean its not like I have a right to know...Its not like were...I mean are we?" I stumbled through words.  
>"oh..I um-umm do you, a-a-are we, do you want to?" I felt my cheeks burning and the only thing that made it easier was that hers were burning just as bright.<br>"I do...do you?"  
>"I-I-I do."<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay beside Faith the warmth of her arms around me, when something that mother had said hit. "Your made for her." I muttred. Faith pulled me closer to her body.  
>"Buffy?" She whispered into my ear.<br>"hmm?"  
>"Will you go out with me?" I giggled.<br>"Are you even awake Faith?" I felt her smile against my shoulder.  
>"No, but was that a no or a yes."<p>

"It might have been."

"That's not an answer. Is it?"  
>"Ask me again when we're both wide awake."<p>

**(It's as if these chapters get shorter and short no? Anyway I've got like 4 or 5 storys I'm wrighting at the moment so it's kind weird at the moment but I'm doing my best and I've got everything I want to do with this story all planned out I just like to keep its chapters short cause I don't plan on it being that long of a story and I know my sister reads it so I like to make you waite it out and confuse everyone that reads the stoy, keep you guessing! Anyways review, forgive me bad grammer tell me if your tierd of short chapters stick with me and I will try to make the next chapter long but if I make it super long it may take lots of time I want to make sure I cleared up Tara and Buffy in this chapter and what not later!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(to be honest I've been putting this off for a while... I know mean and bad of me. But I don't know I just haven't watched Buffy in a while and I've been freaking cause hello Glee on the 20th! So I've been a little off plus I have school and what not so I'm sorry no more putting it off here we go! Also I'm sorry the last Chapter kind of sucked.)**

When morning came I was alone in the motel. I streached and longed for a bit more sleep, there really wasn't a reason but I was tired, but sleep brought on what I can only assume are memories. Faith did say that I should be remembering things but at the moment dreams from memories, it was hard to tell the difference. I wasn't sure what I'd seen in my sleep was something I'd done or something I'd dreampt up all on my own. I smiled at a soft knock on the door, but it vanished when my nose picked up the sent of the person on the other side... not Faith.

Morning brought the same feeling everyday, a feeling that I just couldn't put my finger on, hurt, sadness, happyness, excitement, and more than anything confusion. But this morning brought Faith she popped up to asked me if I'd go to the motel where she and buffy were staying. "Look Red me being around I'm not going to help her get any memories back I wish I could but the only thing I can help with is the Slaying so... You go you hang and you know jog her momories." She smiled warmly.  
>"Are you sure thats a good idea I.. I mean what if its too much what if she hates me, oh god what she only remembers that bad stuff,... was there bad stuff... I can't remember if there was bad stuff... what if... What if there was bad stuff...Fai" I rambled.<br>"Red. Look at me!" she grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at her. "You were friends she'll remember you. But and this is the only warning I'll give you, you push her to far you freak her out so she leaves you make her think that she's this...you make her think she's whatever the hell Giles has been comparing me to, you put that much pressure on her. I kick you ass." She stayed serious for a moment then smiled.

I pulled open the door forced a smile and said. "Hello." It was Willow.  
>"Hi Buffy." She smiled back. "you..um...Can I come in?" She asked sweetly and shyly.<br>"Um yeah, Faiths not, I mean I think she's out." I said walking over to the bed and sitting down.  
>"Oh well actually she, she kind of I mean I just saw her. But I want to hang out with you. I mean if thats okay?"<br>"Oh...I mean yeah. Cause why not, we were are, friends right?" I said with a smile. She nodded.  
>"Yeah. SO.." She walked towards a chair awkwardly. "What...um.."<br>"Did we ever help a dummy?" I asked quickly cutting into the awkward silence that she was setting up. She smiled.  
>"Cid."<br>"Yeah that was real?"  
>"yes."<br>"And a girl her mother was a witch?"  
>"Amy and her mother was in her body." She smiled.<br>"Yeah..okay." I smiled back. "What about my mom did she date..."  
>"TED!" She cut in excitedly.<br>"Yes that was real to?" "Oh yeah and no one believed you cause he was just so cool.."  
>"But he was a robot." I checked.<br>"He..he was but I mean he was cool. Until he went.."  
>"Wacko robo?" She noded with a smile. Then she gave me this..look. "What?"<br>"Oh, oh nothing it's just...Buffy..." She smiled. And for once it seemed normal it seemed okay. "Your all buffy again."  
>"Well I wouldn't say that, its just a few things, I don't remember anything else just...God did we really do the Talent show?"<br>"Well not by choice and it really didn't end that bad."

I headed home late Buffy said she was going to go out and look for Faith, and told me to head home before the sun went down and I'm one of those people that you do not have to tell twice. Unless, it's like that one time with Xander or those three times with Giles or that one time when...never mind she didn't have to tell me twice thats all I meant. I was almost home when Giles called me. "Hey Giles!"  
>"don't touch that.. Oh yes Williow I we were um, Faith have you seen Faith and Buffy?" he stumbled through his words.<br>"No well yes I mean I was just with Buffy she's out looking for Buffy... Why?" I asked confused.  
>"Oh its just, I'll when you get here you are coming of course?" "The Libary...yeah of course... I'll be there I'll call Xander."<br>"He's already here, but Tara would be nice."  
>"Yea okay..Tara got it. I'll call her will be there."<p>

"Willow and I had fun I mean shes sweet, it was nice." I smiled.  
>"Good, I'm glad I mean, you remember stuff right and thats good. It's what G-mans spell things was all about right?" I smiled.<br>"yeah, I mean I think so." She smiled. "What?"  
>"Nothing...It's just, I mean... I don't know its good. I feel like you made some improvement B." I smiled I like it B. I like tha Faith called me B. "Improvment." I said smiling.<p>

**(again not a long chapter but I thought I'd give a quick up date that show's Buffy's getting there and I wanted to set up something big with the scoobies! So thats what the second to last pharagraph is all about!)**


	11. Chapter 11

It's Safe to say that nothing was like it use to be. Its been about a month, Faith thinks that maybe I should take to my mother. Since I've pretty much remmeberd everything there's a couple of fuzzies but most of my Buffy thoughts and momories are all cleared up."I'm just saying B, if you remember and you miss them then...go and see um. Red said that she contacted G-man the other day and he told her everything."  
>"Was she wigged? Oh man she was wigged wasn't she!" I panicked. Faith laughed and lifted herself from the hotel bed. Yeah were still staying at the motel but that's just cause Faith dosen't want to move back in with Giles.<br>"She wasn't wigged B, she was byond happy your not dead." Faith's voice calmed me as I melted into the arms she'd wrapped around me. "Plus you know G-man told her you were found by two witches down there and you didn't remember anything, and maybe he left out the whole fact that you kind of died. So she had nothing to wig about." She smiled, I guess I should say smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think it's right to be pressuring her like this." I said.  
>"We're not pressuring her... Right?" Xander asked turning to Giles.<br>"No we're not. We are simply providing her with the option of seeing her mother." Giles said, cleaning his glasses as her offten did.  
>"But...but that- that still has to be very pressure filled right? I mean the option alone is really kind of...scary." Tara pointed out.<br>"Taras right" Anya interjected. I'm not really sure how long shes been coming to our scooby meetings and other then her very blunt way of speaking she wasn't that annoying... I'm not sure how long Xander and her have been...Xander and her but she acts like if their not touching the world will end. It's not bad its just irritating, cause every three seconds Giles is cleaning his got damn glasses!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm serious about this Faith I don't know if I can handle seeing them!" I barked.  
>"B, we talked about this, I can't understand you when you're like that and you growling like that its not going to...ugh." She was cut short by a vampire who decided this was the perfect moment to pop out of what seemed to be thin air. "Help...at...all." She grunted flipping the vamp over and sinking the stake into his chest. She stood up and faced me. "So we can talk about this at home or you can change back witch I wouldn't let you do cause you'd be nake adn well as much as I'd like to..." Another Vamp cut her off. "What the hell is with these guys tonight." Faith grunted.<br>"I know its like it take out Faith dayyy." I struggled as someones arms wrapped around me and someones full weight laned on me. "Hey get off fatty!" "Shit were are these fuckers coming from." Faith yelled as four more popped up. I got out from the fat vampire just to find another three coming at me. "got damn it." I growled. "Were are talking about this when we get home, Faith if you can call it a home."  
>"Don't bark at me fight them!" She yelled.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you think they named it a rug?" Xander asked staring at the floor.  
>"What?" I asked confused, but before he could explain the Giles front door flew open.<br>"All I'm saying I could have taken him Buffy."

"And I'm not saying you couldn't, its just I looked up and you need help so I help."  
>"and I thank you for that B really, I'm just saying I could have done it by myself."<p>

"And I have no doubt about it." Buffy smiled and kissed Faith's cheek. "But I saved your ass and your just going to have to face it."  
>"Hey Faith. Buff. Any news any big bads an or oggie boggies?" I asked Xander nodded in excitment hoping for a yes as well.<br>"Not sure." Faith said looking through the fridge. "There was a lot of vampires."buffy said taking a cookie from the bag Faith had pulled off the top of the fridge before she sat down on the counter. "Lots of vampires do we have a problem?" Giles asked coming down the stairs. "Not yet." Buffy said taking another cookie this one straight out of Faith's hand.  
>"but B and I were going to patrol a little longer... make sure nothings going down." "I think thats a good idea." Giles smiled heading back up stairs.<br>"Well go back out then." Buffy grabbed Faiths and pulled her off the counter. "Lets go." She said leading Faith out of the kitchen and towards the door.  
>"Later guys." Faith smiled closing the door. I smiled turning to Xander.<br>"Aren't they adorable?" Xander smiled.  
>"Yeah it's nice cause we don't have to check out Faith or buffy for Faith or Buffy cause we all ready know both of them!" He said happily. I smiled back.<br>"I know its so cool!" I squeeked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you going to go?" Faith asked.  
>" I don't know..." I pouted.<br>"You don't have to B..." She looked at me concerned. I wished I could dropped the toppic of seeing my mother and little siter but for some reason I just kept bringing it up.  
>"I..."<br>"You want to.. Cause you keep bringing it up not me...you want to but your scared and if you need to...I'll go with you?" I smiled.  
>"I...don't...I could...we should...Would you?"<br>"Of coures."

**(I know it's not as long as I promised in fact its like super super super short and I'm really really really sorry but I ****don't really have much time these days and I hate leaving you all hanging.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(So I tried to remeber if the place where angel tried to kill himself in season 3 had a name or not, and I even tried to look it up but I didn't really find anything, and me and my sister were talking about its...but yeah, I named it Veiw point cause that's the only thing me and my sister came up with. So when I mention it later in the story, I'm talking about where angel tried to off himself)**

"I change my mind... I can't do it, nope won't do it. Let's go home." I said pulling on Faith's arm.  
>"B, we're already here." She said tugging me up the walk way to a light colored house. "Come on Buffy thier waiting for us." I sighed she was right. "Unless you really wanna ditch?" She smiled revealing those dimples, and raising an eyebrow.<br>"No." I said tredding up the rest of the walk way to the three steps.

"If you don't like them just give me the signal and we're out." She joked following me. At least I think she was joking sometimes with Faith you can't tell unless your looking at her face to face. I took in a deep breath and she laced her fingers with mine. "It's okay." She said leaning forwards and ringing the door bell.

* * *

><p>I sat criss-cross on Tara's floor. "You okay?" She asked sitting across from me. I looked up and smiled.<br>"Yeah." She gave me a look that I can only describe as a Tara look. "No." I said. She nodded.  
>"What is it?" She asked.<br>"Well I was talking to Faith and she told me I should talk to Buffy so you know I talked to buffy and well then we kept talking and now we're friends again, and..." She looked at me confused after a minute she smiled.  
>"That's not the end of the story is it cause I have to tell you the truth it didn't make sence." she smiled that deadly half smile.<br>"No, it's not." I smiled back. "She's going to see her mom today and..."  
>"Your worried about how things are going to go." I nodded. "You shouldn't worry about Buffy. She'll be fine." Tara said sitting in front of me. "Know that... Buffy has always had this way of just easing into things to after...It's her mom that I'm worried about and Dawnie." I looked down at the floor.<br>"You shouldn't worry Will, I mean thier family it might take time, but all the good things do." She said taking my hand and smiled.

* * *

><p>The door pulled open and a blonde taller then both Faith and me smiled at us, she pulled the door open the rest of the way and wrapped me in a hug. "Buffy." She huffed pulling me into her. I knew she was my mother but...there was still this feeling I knew her but I still don't know her. She let me go and faced Faith. "Hello I'm Joyce." She extened her hand to Faith.<p>

"Faith." She smiled back and taking Joyce's hand in hers.  
>"Buffy!" I looked past Joyce and saw a tall; skinny; fifteen year old; brown eyed; non-blonde running down the stairs.<br>"Dawn..." I said before my words reatched my brain. She pushed past Joyce wrapping me in her thin arms and squeezed the life out of me. "Buffy your home." She sobbed squeezed me harder.  
>"Dawn, Dawnie." Joyced gripped the tall brunette. "Maybe we should, lets not crowd them..." She smiled at us, "Why don't you guys come in." I looked over at Faith and she smiled pulling me in with them. The house was fimilar but and so where their faces but, I felt so out of place as we took a seat on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna go somewhere?" I from the floor up at Tara who lay on her bed.<br>"Where?" She asked.  
>"Just get out of the room and wonder around?"<br>"In Sunnydale?" She asked holding back a laugh. I smiled sitting up.  
>"Yeah, I mean sure sometimes there lots of oggie boggies around but other times it can be a pretty nice town." I smiled, she nodded.<br>"Yeah sure, it's kind of..."  
>"Boring?" I asked she shook her head.<br>"No...yes." She laughed.

* * *

><p>"So Faith your a friend of Buffy's?" Joyce asked. Faith smiled and opened her mouth but I spoke first.<br>"She's my girlfriend." I said. Dawnnie spit some of the juice she was drinking back in her cup and choked on the rest. Joyce's face crinckled in confusion, and Faiths grip tightened on my hand. I looked at her confused.  
>"I don't think they know that about you B." She said leaning over to whisper in my ear. I looked back at my <em><strong>'family' <strong>_

"I knew it!" Dawn all but yelled once the juice was clear of her throat.  
>"Dawn." Joyce said putting her hand on her youngest daughter's thight. "What I told she was a lesbian before she left."<br>"Hey." I yelled feeling natural.  
>"What you are aren't you?" Faith sat beside me trying not to laugh but chuckles where escaping.<br>"Dawn." Joyce said again.  
>"She is." she yelled.<br>"Dosen't mean you need to rub it in my face like it's a bad thing you little monster." I yelled back.  
>"Big one" She yelled back.<br>"Girls." Joyce yelled again.  
>"Oh lame one, dawn." I shot.<br>"Your lame and I'm mom's favorite." She shot back.  
>"I was born first." I yelled.<br>"Girls."  
>"So?"<br>"So it makes me better, first is better." I said turning to Faith for her agrement but she was trying not to laugh still.  
>"Girls."<br>"That's cause mom and dad saved the best for last!"  
>"Yeah me you were adopted thats why your hairs brown." I yelled back.<br>"Mom!" We yelled at the same time and Faith couldn't take it anymore.  
>"I'm sorry but I have to use the rest room." She said standing and leaving while she chuckled to herself.<p>

"Oh good going Dawn." I said bluntly.

"Me it was you!" She yelled back

* * *

><p>"Will where are we going?" Tara laughed as I tugged her up a hill.<br>"You'll see when we get there." I smiled. Once we got to the top of the hill I smiled and turned to her. "View point. You can see the whole of city from here." She smiled looking over at me.  
>"It's breath taking." She looked a back at the view.<br>"Yeah... it is." I smiled back unable to take my eyes off the blonde beside me. "I didn't know there were so many lights in Sunnydale." She said looking over at me. "O-our you sure were going to be out here on our own?" She asked nervously.  
>"Are you scare?" I asked confused.<br>"Oh no, i-its just theres alot of big bads out here right?" I smiled.  
>"Yeah but you don't have to worry about that..." I took her hand in mine moving closer. "I'll keep you safe."<p>

**(I hope you guys liked it I know it seems like I'm kind of being random but I swear it'll all make sense in do time!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(I'm a lier when it comes to say that I'll make the chapters longer you guys should know that by know but I don't think you'd still be reading if you really minded right? Oh well Review, commment let me know if you like it or of you don't. and if you don't understand something it's okay to ask most of the time I think i added info you asked for when i didn't so... also when I posted some of my hungarian got mess up and I can't fix cause the computer keeps changing it. sorry.)**

There wasn't a sound, I scrunched lower to the floor. "Shhh did you hear that?" I voice called just a head of me. I curesed to myself, I'd been eating a little more living with Faith; the girl eat more then anyone I'd ever met and when I moved back in with mom she thought I was to thin so she's been stuffing me full of everything.

"Your hearing things."

"What if its the slayer?" I love every vampire for some reason has this funny lisp when they talk, mostly likly because of there phangs but it still made me giggle.  
>"It's nothing." The other vamp growled again. I waited a moment before following again, this time making sure not to break another stick. I lowered myself so my belly was just above the gound. Crouched ready to ponce when need.<br>"You boys lost?" I smiled seeing Faith in a black tank top and black skinny jeans. She tilted her head to the left and smiled.  
>"Slayer." The first vampire spat.<br>"Did you put that together all one your own?" She asked with a smile. "Man, I would have guessed, like sexy libarian, mud wresler but your probably right I'm kind of bad at these things." She smirked.  
>"You dead." He leaped forwards and Faith laughed.<p>

"wow buddy I don't know if anyones actually told you but your the one that crawled out of the grave not me." She smiled as he tried to take her to the floor in the most pathedic attempt. I moved when the second one thought he'd try and sneak up behind her. He let out a scream as my teeth made contact, that only lasted for a second before ash filled my mouth. I sneezed.

"Shit." I sneezed again. "Damn it." I sneezed again. I took a step back with every sneeze.

"B you okay?" Faith stepped towards me dropping the stake she had in her hand. "I thought you said the key was to not in hail?" She laughed taking my head in her hand. I let out a playfull growl and she rolled her eyes. "I was joking."  
>"Faith!" I pulled out of her hands and jumped over, pouncing on the girl I'd spotted almost a moment to late. I growled lowering my face to hers.<br>"What the hell." Faith asked spinning around.  
>"You!" Before I knew it the girl's hands were around my thoat and it was then that my mind jolted from 'save Faith' to 'oh shit.'<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We should be able to track them like this, if there still in town." I said setting down one of the cyristals in my hand.  
>"A-a-are you sh-sure because I don't even think I want to." Tara said locking eyes with me.<br>"Tara, if these are as bad as you felt then we need to find them and tell Faith and Buffy, but if there not in town then telling them would be pointless." I walked over to where she sat and took her hands in mine. " We don't have to if you don't want to I just want to do as much as I can to help buffy and Faith." She nodded.  
>"Lets do it."<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I struggled to back off of the shorter girl... Jenna.  
>"Buffy?" Faith moved beside me as the girl stood up.<br>"You!" She said again this time anger dripping from every drop of her breathe. "You..." I was all she seemed to say.  
>"I didn't...I...I..." I paniced and tried to hide behind Faith.<br>"Do I know you?" Faith asked confused.  
>"Not you, her!" Jenna said her eyes on my shacking form.<br>"The dog?" Faith asked sounding confused.  
>"Thats not a fucking dog." She narrowed her eyes, and flicked her hand. "hareket" she growled and Faiths body flew out of the way.<br>"Fuck." Faith uffed as she hit the ground. I back up quickly hitting a tree behind me.

"éget, szakadás, vérzés és zúzódás." she smiled getting closer. "kígyók, hogy lyuk a gödör az Ön..." She was cutt off by Faith.  
>"Hey finsh what you start first!" Faith yelled slamming the girl to the floor. I turned to run, I couldn't stay I couldn't and Faith would understand... But I couldn't leave her there alone.<br>"Hey there pup." My body shook even more, if there was anyone I didn't want to run into it was this one. Andrea stood before me, her eye's life less and colder then before. "Didn't think we'd leave with out giving you a little piece of your payment did you?" She smirked. I turned to run but she grabbed me my the fur on my neck and the next thing I know my body felt the tree I was trying to hide in seconds before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"there here.." I said pointing to a collection of woods on the map.  
>"Isn't that were Faith and Buffy went patrolling tonight?" Xander asked looking over the map with me and Giles. I'd explained to them as much as Tara and I knew and Giles believed it best to find out what the goup of witches were doing in the woods collecting other witches.<br>"Huh...Xander seems to be right." Giles semi whispered as normal. "I do believe thats where they were headed tonight."  
>"Then we should go help yes?" Xander asked looking over at Tara and I. I shrugged and Tara shivered a little. I smiled taking her hand in hopes to pass over a little comfort.<br>"Hmm perhaps Xanders right. Willow, Tara?" Tara shook her head, and I fowned a little.  
>"We're um, I'm going to take Tara home... Oh but maybe I could catch up with you guys?" Giles nodded and anya followed Xander out the front door.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ik wil het gezicht van degene die het licht van mij gestolen" I had no idea what the girl was saying as she pressed her forarm under my throat and my body against the tree. She was fucking strong. I couldn't do anything in my wolve form.  
>"B. You have to change!" Faith screached from under, Jenna.<br>"No talking stay focused." Jenna smirked. Pulling Faith's face towards her.  
>"Hands off me bitch!" She kicked and the pint sized girl went flying off. Andrea snapped my attention back to her.<br>"Now! Ik moet in je ogen kijk." She tightend her fist and slammed it into my ribs. "Change bitch!" I wouldn't have done it, I would have stayed just as I was her fist slamming into me her anger running down her cheeks I wouldn't have give a shit, but I watched Jenna lean over Faith again and I didn't look like Faith was fighting anymore. So I shifted. And at that moment I blanked...again...

**(hope you like it! I as always promise to right more a longer chapter but we know how that ends up. [this is turkish; hareket- move] [This is hungarian Burn, tear, bleed and bruise- éget, szakadás, vérzés és zúzódás kígyók, hogy lyuk a gödör az Ön-snakes make holes in the pit of your] [this is Dutch. Ik wil het gezicht van degene die het licht van mij gestolen- I want the face of the person who stold the light from me. Now! Ik moet in je ogen kijk- now! I must look into your eyes.]**


	14. Chapter 14

**(I know it has been a very long time since I last updated this story, to those who have been waiting I thank you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter I hope the writting is good I ran it through some crammer and spell check programs and hopfully it's not had to read. I'll update again as soon as I can. Enjoy ^_^ )**

"Buffy? Buffy? Hey Buffy get up come on."

"Tara?" My eye's felt like I had been crying for hours, and the haze I saw made it seem even more so.

"Buffy I told you not to go out there, those...those People, they aren't... They are not good." Tara said hunched over me with a serious, worried look. I moved my hand up to my face.

"Ow bad idea." I winced, well I defiantly wasn't crying. "I'm fine Tara, it was just."

"Buffy, we're in the middle of the woods, I'm not even suppose to be out here." Tara said motioning to our surroundings. I sat up pushing through the pain. "I-I don't think you should be, sp-pending time with them...any...more.." I looked at the blonde beside me and the concern in her eyes.

"Tara I told you I have to talk to this girl, she knows me... She knew who I was." I knew it was selfish but I had to know, where I came from. How Tara and mother found me. It wasn't enough to know my name is Buffy and that I came to them so they could teach me who I was going to be, I want to know my past and Amy was the only way I was going to do that. "I need to know everything she knows about me, and to do that I have to help them."

"Buffy letting amateur witches practice spells on you is beyond dangerous!" Tara yelled getting to her feet. "If you want to die to than have fun I don't care anymore." She spun and ran towards the Mcclain house hold. I tried to climb to my feet and follow her but my body ached against me and sent me to my knees.

"Ugh." I reached up to feel my face again, "Shit." I muttered.

"Wow, you look like crap." I turned as fast as I could to see Amy leaning against a tree. "Man that spell really did a number on you huh?" She smiled.

"No the troll you released did a number on me." I hissed trying to get to my feet again.

"Oh here let me help you." She moved closer helping pull me to my feet.

"Thanks." I huffed.

"So look Buffy, we need your help with another spell."

"Another troll?" I almost growled.

"No no, it's harmless, just a simple truth spell if done right." She said helping me hobble towards a path.

"And if done wrong?" I asked, trying to avoid the pain in the back of my head.

"We, don't really know, that's kind of why we need you around." She smiled sweetly.

"Why do you need..."

"We just wanna try it, look Buffy you don't have to help us, whatever you know just say that you don't and will leave you alone stay out of your way."

"No. I'll...I'll help, I just...I mean if you need help I'll help."

"Great, meet us at the cemetery to night." I nodded as she let me go and turned to go off a different way. "Oh buffy I almost forgot, here drink this will need you at your best if something bad happens okay." She handed me a small bottle. "And of course as always, lets make sure there are no tag along, Tara's always been such a buzz kill." She winked and than disappeared in to the woods.

* * *

><p>"I've already had a slayer, I failed." I sat in a library chair across from a Faith who couldn't seem to focus on anything. We sat quietly while Giles argued on the phone. "I'm not qualified, it's not standered...Well I am aware of... I was informed... Very well than." The phone click and he emerged from his office cleaning his glasses. "Well it seems, that I am staying, and Faith is to be under my watch." I jumped from my seat wrapping the old Brit in a hug.<p>

"Yay, for us!" Zander smiled joining the hug. Faith stood up and smiled.

"So, looks like you're my new teach than huh G." Giles smiled.

"I'm afraid your stuck with me." he said kindly.

"Guess I deal, than." Faith grabbed her bag off the table and smiled. "Y'all ready for Math?" She asked with same look as Zander.

"Yes, I said excited."

"Lord help up." Giles muttered moving off into his office. "You three will be the death of me."

"Sweet, now we're cancer." Zander smiled playfully.

" Whoa wait now G's got cancer?" Faith almost sounded unsure.

"Zander that's a horrible, analogy." I said as we exited the library.

* * *

><p>"Buffy, please don't." Tara begged.<p>

"Come down here and stop me Tara" I called up to the attic window. "I have to go, Amy's going to help me remember everything, all I have to do is help her with this last spell. She promised."

"Buffy I a, very...very bad feeling about this one. Ple-please, don't." I stopped looking at the friend that become a sister. "Please." I sighed.

"If I don't go..." She looked at me with those same begging blue eyes that mother had. "Okay okay." I sat down next to the house. "I'll stay."

"Amy... I don't think she is coming." A voice broke the ringing silence. The woods had a warm chill and everyone could feel the eerie waves crashing through the forest trees.

"She'll be here." Amy hissed biting her nails as she paced back and forth, "She'll come, if she really wants her memories she will come right?" She turned to face an older darker calmer version of herself.

"You as pathetic as I remember she wont." older Amy reponded. None of us understood what was happening by choice we would run messing with a slayer is dangerous grounds but Amy...well the future Amy... She had a magic greater than our own, greater than herself, she spoke of a future that non of us knew, a different dimension. Something none of us had even tempted to tamper with.

"She's definitely not coming." One of us said out loud a comment to themselves no doubt.

"She's coming!" Amy hissed.

"No she's not, you failed me, but it's no surprise Well just have to use someone else." Other Amy smiled. "You, what's your name?" She pointed to Luke.

"My-my n..I'm Luke." He said getting to his feet.

"You'll do fine I need you to stand right there." Some of us had no idea what was happening and some of us knew that to retrieve something from another dimension, or someone, you have to send something in it's place.

"What is it that we are getting?" Amy asked herself a little confused.

"A better, boyfriend." Other Amy hissed. "I'm tired of the blood on the carpet. Now chant!" She yelled at eveyone.

I decided to pass my time by sniffing around mother's old flowers. Maybe if I found something good I would get my mind off the fact that I lost the only lead to my past. I stopped hearing a thunk. An it definitely was not a normal, old lady in the house feel down again, it was an eerie thump. "I want her heads on platter, next to this fucking meet sack!" Amy's voice shrilled through the air. "I want that little blonde head on my door step GO!" I headed to the house to grab some clothes.

"Hey Buffy." Tara smiled from the kitchen table. "Everyone's out." She said. "In case you were wondering, you know how dad doesn't like you in the house and all, you can come in." I looked at the taller girl confused, I'd never even talked to her father. The man's an ass and for the life of me I don't know why mother married him.

"Tara, you heard all that screaming coming from the woods right?" I asked as I pulled on some clothes out of my sisters sight.

"No?" She asked worried.

"I didn't go." I said reassuring her. "But maybe I should have... I mean there was a lot of screaming and it sounded like Amy, I mean what if something bad happens?" Before Tara could reponed the front door flung open.

"Looks like I get first picks!" Tara and I exchanged looks while the warlock on the other side of the door. Started chanting. I shrugged as Tara questioned me with her eyes.

"I did not go!" I said defending myself. "And would you stop chanting, for some reason it's making me feel guilty for nothing!" I yelled across the room at red head boy.

"I- Oh sorry." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. Tara rolled her eyes and waved her hand to slam the door shut.

"The things you get us into!" She sighed.


	15. update

Hello everyone, thank you so much to those who have read and enjoyed this story and anyothers. I haven't posted in a very long time and for that I am indeed very sorry. On the plus side I have updates for stories that I shall be posting soon! This is a promise. I do hope you all forgive me for not wrighting it has just been very hard do to the fact that my senior year of high school has been forcing me to plan for my future and leaves no time for me to wright my updates. So long "sorry" short happy New Year to all and I shall have new chapters up very, very soon.


	16. important note

This is really important y'all I don't really believe in walking away from a story. This story is a fucking mess. The largest tangle of what the fuck I've ever written. So I need to know if you want me to continue it or not because if no one is reading it than I'm going to take it down. It isn't the best method to dealing with it I know, but I really think I need to take it off and try to clean it up or something. But I want your opinion! There are I believe 6 followers for this sloppy mess. And I love you guys! I really really love you guys. This story has been crazy and weird and some of it makes sense and some of it is just I have no idea. So I can keep it up as is I can and just try to fix it, or I can take it down, clean it up and possibly re-post it at some other point in time.

Please respond guys because if no one answers at all I'm taking it down and I will probably just let it go quietly.

Thank you.

Also if you guys would like I am starting a brand new not so god damn confusing Buffy because I don't have any other buffy stuff on my writing list and I feel ashamed about it so go to my profile its the only other Buffy story I have. I'll talk to you all again when I know what's going on. Later strangers.


	17. Chosen

Hello to the humble readers of this Fan Fiction. Thank you so much for sticking around and reading the story however I have decided that I am going to remove this from the site. That is correct I am indeed deleting this story. It will be up for another week so that people may see this added note.  
><span><strong>HOWEVER<strong>, and this is very important! I will be **RE-UPLOADING THIS STORY,** just as soon as I go over it and understand what the hell it is that I was writing about.  
>I lost the passion for this story and that saddens me, but in the words of the doctor <em>"Everything's got to end sometime otherwise nothing would ever get started."<em> I have rediscovered my passion for a lot of things in the past year, and I have been rather absent for the site.  
>I fell in love with Characters I'd forgotten I was in love with, I have laughed at things I never thought I'd laugh at again and I've fallen out of love with the base of this tale. I have forgotten why Faith was such a strong vision for me, and in all honesty this story reminds me too much of my older sister. I love the concept of that I started with but I think I tried to hard to steer this story in a direction with out a destination.<p>

So in fairness to you all, the readers of the this piece, to the people who have been there since the first chapter, to James888 especially who made sure to comment and talk to me. Even when I thought no one was reading I knew I had to keep it going for you at the least. I am going to Republish this, and it will be easier to follow and better structured. I cannot tell you when it will be put up so I advise those of you who really enjoy this or would like to see it when it comes back again to put me under your alerts. Or send me a personal message an I will put your name on a list of users that I will send an alert to the moment _When I'm Standing on The Edge_ comes back.

Thank you very much for those of you who have stuck around, for those of you who followed and Favorited and those of you who pushed through the typos and grammatical errors. I cannot explain how amazing it felt to see the alerts from this story, it was the second Fanfiction I ever started to write.  
>I do assure you that this is not the last you will see of it. It shall come back, and it will be the same story with a stronger voice.<p>

"where do we go from here?" "What do we do now?" Well... " There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again, on both sides... You have to learn if... if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives. It's a long... important process..." But unfortunately we can't just skip it.

-BuffyTheGleekSlayer


End file.
